La soeur d'Harry Potter
by tytylle
Summary: suite du tome 4. HP entre dans sa 5ème année, et des surprises non négligeables l'attendent. Médiocre au début (c'est pas de la contre-pub?) mais largement améliorée à la fin, ne vous découragez pas si le début est nul. Pour avoir la fic en enti
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : La lettre  
  
Harry dormait dans son lit quand, tout à coup: tap tap tap !Harry se réveilla bien qu'il eut préféré rester dans son lit .Il regarda sa montre : minuit approchait ! Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre et cinq hiboux s'engouffrèrent: il y avait l'habituel hibou de Poudlard, un hibou inanimé qui n'était autre qu'Errol : le hibou de son meilleur ami Ron, une chouette blanche comme neige qui n'était autre que Hedwige: sa chouette, et 2 autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il prit tout d'abord Errol et le débarrassa de son fardeau, il transporta ce dernier dans la cage d'Hedwige, et Errol prit une gorgée d'eau. Il lut la lettre de Ron : Salut Harry, Joyeux anniversaire !!! Je t'envoie un cadeau venant de France, il paraît que c'est très rare ! Depuis que celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé est de retour, papa et Percy passent la plupart de leur temps au ministère ! comme tu n'es pas abonné à la gazette du sorcier, je t'en ai découpé un bout, histoire de te montrer les dégâts qu'Il a fait ! Les détraqueurs ce sont ralliés à sa cause, et ils ont fait pas mal de dégâts eux aussi ! Nous bientôt irons à Londres acheter des fournitures ! On se verra là-bas, j'espère !  
Ron  
  
Harry regarda dans l'enveloppe il y'avait en effet un extrait de la gazette du sorcier : Comme vous le savez tous, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est de retour, il a tué Cornélius Fudge car il ne voulait pas croire à son retour, il a aussi tué Karkaroff car il l'avait trahi ! Il a lâchement tué des pauvres moldus sans défense.Mais bien sur, tout le monde le sait, sa cible principale reste toujours Harry Potter . Soyez tous sur vos gardes ! Rita Skeeter, reporter  
  
Alors comme ça, Hermione avait libéré Rita Skeeter, dommage, en tous cas, ses articles n'étaient plus autant révoltants! Il y'avait un petit bout de parchemin écrit de la main de Ron : Utilise un sortilège d'agrandissement pour mon cadeau ! salut ! Depuis le retour de Voldemort, les sorciers de premier cycle avait le droit d'utiliser la magie, ce qui était interdit avant, sous peine de renvoie de Poudlard ! -Emplificatum ! dit Harry, sa baguette à la main. Soudain, une petite bouteille apparut au milieu de sa main . Dessus , il y'avait une étiquette : eau pure marine . Harry la regarda en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Tout à coup, à l'intérieur de la bouteille, un palace miniature apparut et Harry vit des sirènes et des tritons (miniature, eux aussi )en sortir ! -Fantastique . murmura Harry . Il décida de s'occuper d'Hedwige : elle portait une lettre marquée de l'écriture d'Hermione et un colis. Il déplia l'enveloppe et lut la lettre : Salut Harry, Je suis en vacances en Bulgarie avec Viktor, comme tu le sais, il m'avait invité ! Il m'a même proposé de sortir avec lui mais j'ai refusé pour une raison que . je ne te dirai pas ! je t'envoie un livre : le Quidditch en Bulgarie ! Je dois partir, figure toi que je pars faire du ski !j'espère que tes moldus sont corrects avec toi. Passe un bon anniversaire !  
Amitiés, Hermione Harry regarda le paquet allant avec la lettre, un livre à la reliure de cuir intitulé Le Quidditch en Bulgarie. "Super" pensa Harry .Harry prit le hibou de Poudlard. Il y'avait la liste de ses fournitures et une lettre de la part de Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard. Il était écrit : Bonjour Harry, J'éspère que tu passes de bonne vacances chez tes moldus et qu'ils ne te maltraitent pas trop. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait que tu passes le reste de l'été à Poudlard ou que tu restes chez mme Figg. C'est une très bonne amie de Dumbledore, je t'envoie un Éteignoir comme celui de Dumbledore, cela te permet d'aspirer la lumière d'une lampe(pas du soleil!).  
Hagrid Accompagnant la lettre il y'avait un paquet, à l'intérieur Harry trouva une sorte de briquet."Bizarre" pensa-t-il il prit le briquet et fis le geste. Soudain la lumière de sa lampe de poche s'éteignit. Il fit le geste en sens inverse et la lumière revint. Harry prit ensuite le paquet et la lettre qu'Hedwige portait. C'était Sirius : Harry, je n'ai pas trop le temps de t'écrire car mon procès va bientôt commencer car les gens du ministère semblent enfin avoir comprit que je suis innocent ! Pettigrow a été aperçu, c'est pour ça que je etre jugé encore une fois. J'y vais. Affectueusement, Sirius. Harry prit le dernier hibou et prit la lettre écrit d'une écriture plutôt penchée qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lut : Harry, tu ne me connais pas encore, nous nous rencontrerons à Poudlard. Je vais entrer en 5ème année. Je n'y suis pas entrée avant car on m'avait mise dans un orphelinat moldu. Ils ont fini par céder au lettres de Dumbledore. Ta s?ur qui t'aime. P.S:je risque peut-être de t'apparaître en rêve. Harry n'en revenait pas. Qui lui avait écrit cette lettre ? Était-ce vraiment sa s?ur? Si oui, allait il la rencontrer ? si non , qui lui avait écrit ? peut-être Voldemort pour le pousser dans un piège jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive . Peut-être que .  
  
En tous cas, il y avait au moins 1 point positif, Sirius allait bientôt être innocenté et Harry pourrait sûrement aller vivre chez lui! Cette nuit il dormit mal à cause de La lettre de "sa s?ur"! Quand il réussit enfin à s'endormir, à l'aube, il fit un drôle de rêve : Une fille s'avançait vers lui, elle avait environ dans les quinze ans, elle avait les cheveux châtains, et des yeux verts émeraudes comme ceux de Harry, elle se promenait dans un immense jardin peuplé de papillons. Elle parla soudain : -Harry, je t'avais dit dans ma lettre que je viendrais te voir en rêve ! Tu dois penser que c'est un piège de Voldemort mais non ! je suis ta s?ur et je t'aime, seulement , moi j'ai été envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu et je n'ai pas pu venir à Poudlard et aussi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le décor venait subitement de changer, elle se trouvait maintenant dans une salle sinistre, avec des fenetres condamnees, ressemblant incroyablement à la cabane hurlante. Dans un fauteuil, se trouvait un homme, cigare à la main, tournant dans ses longs doigts! La fille, la s?ur de Harry prit peur quand le fauteuil se retourna : l'homme qui y était assis avait des yeux rouges et des fentes en guise de narines. Elle cria quand Voldemort parla de sa voix sifflante : -alors c'est toi la s?ur du célèbre Harry Potter, je ne connaissais pas ton existence mais tu vas bientôt savoir ce que c'est que souffrir Et il lui lança le sortilège Doloris ! sa s?ur hurlait, et était agitait de tremblement. Voldemort reprit la parole : -soit tu te joins à moi soit tu meurs ! -non, répondit elle dans un gémissement, je ne me rallierai pas à vous. -je vois que tu es aussi conne que ton frère, il n'y ni bien ni mal, juste le pouvoir ! -non! Voldemort leva sa baguette et .  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur 


	2. Chapitres 2,3,4,5,6,7,8

Chapitre 2.  
  
Après cet étrange rêve, Harry se demandait s'il avait vraiment une s?ur . et si oui, pourquoi elle n'était pas venu elle aussi chez les Dursley, logiquement le professeur Dumbledore les auraient mis dans le même "foyer" . Quelquefois, la nuit, Harry rêvait d'elle, il imaginait que Voldemort la torturait . et finissait par se requestionné sur le pourquoi du comment !  
  
Nous étions à présent le 6 août et Harry dormait encore mais plus pour longtemps car, la tante Pétunia, était bien réveillée, elle !  
  
TOC TOC TOC TOC  
  
-allez debout, dépêche toi ! Je veux que tu sois dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes !  
  
Harry se réveilla tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la cuisine, quand il entra, son oncle Vernon était plongé dans un « passionnant » journal du matin .amusant en perspective ! La tante Pétunia, elle, ne faisait rien, mais quand il entra, elle lui lança :  
  
-Fais vite ! On a faim !  
  
-faire vite quoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton insolent  
  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu l'es déjà assez comme ça, répliqua la tante Pétunia, fais nous le petit déjeuner, et vite, Dudley(ses yeux étincelèrent au nom de son fils) ne va pas tarder à se réveiller !  
  
Harry, exaspéré, se dirigea vers la cuisinière prit sa baguette magique qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa manche(et oui, je vous rappelle que depuis le retour de Voldemort les premiers cycles ont le droit d'utiliser la magie !) et récita :  
  
-fértosbéconos .  
  
Aussitôt, le bacon se prépara tout seul sous les yeux effarés de la famille Dursley, Dudley les avait rejoints, et le regard satisfait de Harry, puis, ce dernier lacha :  
  
-ce devrait être prêt dans 30 secondes !  
  
Mais l'oncle Vernon fulminait de rage :  
  
-Comment oses-tu faire de la mag. ceci sous mon toit, tu vas te faire renvoyer de cette satanée école, et nous serons obliger de te garder !et puis non, nous t'enverrons en pension pour toute l'année, nous serons enfin débarrassés de toi !  
  
Harry répliqua sur un ton insolent, avec beaucoup de mépris :  
  
-j'ai jamais demander à venir ici moi .pffff. Wingardium leviosa ! dit Harry enfaisant un geste négligent avec sa baguette.  
  
Des assiettes s'envolèrent pour venir se placer devant chaque membre de la famille, les couverts, eux, firent de même.le bacon s'envola des casseroles et vinrent se placer sur les assiettes.  
  
-Bonne appétit dit Harry d'un ton joyeux devant les visages coléreux de son oncle et de sa tante et celui terrifié de Dudley!  
  
La journée commençait plutôt bien. L'après-midi, Harry reçut une lettre de Ron, il lui disait :  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Ca va toujours aussi bien ? Dumbledore a donné à maman la permission de te garder pendant tout le reste des vacances, alors qu'avant il ne voulait pas, il y a un je ne sais quoi qui l'a fait changé d'avis, en tous cas, c'est cool. Demande à tes moldus s'ils veulent bien et même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, on viendra te chercher vendredi à 15 heures.  
  
Ron  
  
"super, vendredi c'est demain"pensa Harry. Il commença déjà à faire ses bagages en gardant sa baguette magique, histoire de faire un mauvais tour à Dudley, mais garda quand même quelques livres avec lui pour faire ses devoirs de vacances dans la nuit. Il descendit alors dans le salon où se trouvait l'Oncle Vernon :  
  
-Dis, Oncle Vernon, les Weasley m'ont proposé de rester chez eux le reste des vacances, je voulais donc savoir si je pouvais y aller, dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi? Certainement pas, je ne laisserai plus jamais ces gens entrer chez moi, si en plus c'est pour me défoncer encore une fois la cheminée, tu peux le dire que nous ne sommes pas d'accord !  
  
-Très bien je vais écrire à mon parrain pour lui dire que je reste ici et qu'en fait je ne vais pas chez les Weasley !  
  
-C'est ça, fait donc mon garçon.  
  
Harry sursauta, son oncle n'avait pas changé de couleur et ne s'était pas "soumis". Harry jeta alors un coup d'?il au journal que lisait son oncle, en gros titres, à coté d'une photo d'un homme au visage émacié et des cheveux noirs de jais, il y avait marqué, en titre :  
  
Sirius Black, le soi-disant criminel a en fait été innocenté !  
  
Harry sauta presque de joie, son parrain avait été innocenté, ce qui voulait dire que l'année prochaine, au lieu d'aller chez les Dursley pendant les vacances d'été, il pourrait certainement aller chez Sirius ! Sirius lui avait dit, qu'on avait aperçu Peter Pettigrow mais Harry ne se serait pas douté que le ministère de la magie l'innocente enfin!  
  
Harry, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire céder son oncle tenta quand même quelque chose :  
  
Il sortit sa baguette qu'il avait calée dans sa ceinture et dit à l'oncle Vernon :  
  
-Je peux très bien faire de la magie, moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais toi ?  
  
Il fit alors léviter -Wingardium leviosa- un vase en porcelaine! Et il continua :  
  
-Tu sais je pense que les Weasley supporteraient mieux que vous(oncle Vernon, tante pétunia, Dudley)le fait que je fasse de la magie! C'est vrai quoi, je pourrais faire quelques "dégâts"!  
  
L'oncle Vernon finit donc par céder au chantage de son neveu et lâcha :  
  
-Très bien, vas-y chez ces . Weasley, mais ne revient pas sur le pas de la porte en disant qu'ils ne veulent pas de toi !  
  
-t'inquiète pas y a pas de risques !maugréa Harry entre ses dents.  
  
Il repartit donc un peu plus joyeux vers sa chambre mais son esprit était toujours occupé par cette lettre, ce reve, en gros, il était préoccupé par . sa "s?ur"!  
  
Il écrivit alors une lettre à Ron :  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
Les Moldus sont d'accord, a demain  
  
Vivement demain !  
  
Harry  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit, un certain Harry Potter était en train de se rouler dans son lit, sa main plaqué sur son front(on se demande pourquoi). La cause : Il était en train de faire un cauchemar(devinez sur qui!) :  
  
Harry se trouvait dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. Une petite église se distinguait au loin, sur une colline, Harry pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne. Harry vit une autre silhouette, celle d'un homme cette fois, qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas sur. Cette personne était vêtue d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage, mais l'on voyait nettement deux points rouges scintiller. Des yeux. Ceux de Lord Voldemort. Il s'adressa alors à Harry :  
  
- Bonjour Potter, belle journée n'est-ce pas, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique, oui, une belle journée pour . mourir ! Oh, certainement pas moi, Harry, mais toi !J'ai apprit que ta s?ur t'avait envoyé une lettre, mais elle n'est de toutes façons pas un danger pour moi, elle a vécu dans un orphelinat moldu pendant toute sa vie, ses pouvoirs - tous ses pouvoirs - ont sûrement déjà étés anéantis, en ne pouvant pas les exercer, ils se sont estompés peu à peu.  
  
- Vous supposez qu'elle a été réduite à l'état de simple moldu ! Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions!  
  
Harry pensa que sinon elle n'aurait pas pu venir le voir en rêve !  
  
- Comme c'est mignon ! Ton père était pareil, ne voulant pas croire que sa s?ur était retournée à l'état de simple moldu, mais elle est morte. Comme c'"est dommage . dit-il d'une voix faussement "contrariée".  
  
- Oui, mais, pour ma s?ur, rien ne vous le prouve !  
  
- Peut-être mais sinon, on aurait reçu des ondes magiques provenant de son orphelinat moldu.  
  
- Enfin, maintenant, toute la famille Potter va être réduite à néant ! adava kevadra !  
  
Un éclair vert puis . plus rien. Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans sa petite chambre à Privet Drive, entouré de jouets cassés ayant appartenu à Dudley. Il s'épongea son front, il était plein de sueur !  
  
Après s'être retourné dans son lit maintes et maintes fois, Harry avait réussi à se rendormir, le lendemain matin, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son cauchemar.  
  
L'après midi, vers quinze heures, les Weasley ( Ron, Georges, Fred et leur père) sont venus chercher Harry en voiture (volante avec bouton d'invisibilité) qu'ils ont emprunté au ministère. Arrivé au terrier, Harry se fit embrasser par Mme Weasley, comme à l'accoutumée. Après, il y eut une séance de dégnomage. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée lorsqu'un hibou, celui de Sirius à première vue vu l'écriture, vint se poser devant Harry et lui montra sa patte, pour qu'il prenne la lettre qui lui était adressée. C'était bien Sirius. Il lut :  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
  
Comme tu dois déjà certainemnt être au courant, je me suis fait innocenté hier. Et oui, Quedver a été retrouvé en Australie, près de l'ancien repère de Voldemort. Il semblerait que Voldemort soit en Angleterre, plus précisément à Pré-au-lard, mais c'est impossible, il aurait déjà été repéré. A la rentrée, tu auras une grosse surprise.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry se précipita sur le cadeau que lui avait déjà fait Sirius, une photo de James et Lyly Potter, Lyly tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon qui n'était autre que Harry, et James tenant dans ses bras une petite fille, un peu plus petite que Harry, qui avait des yeux verts émeraudes et qui n'avait encore pratiquement pas de cheveux.  
  
Harry se dit que la petite fille était peut-être sa s?ur. Sa petite s?ur.  
  
Il mit la photo sur sa table de nuit(elle était dans un cadre), souhaita bonne nuit à Ron qui se trouvait dans le lit d'à côté de Harry, éteigna la lumière puis s'endormit avec beaucoup de mal.  
  
Quand Harry se rendit à la cuisine des Weasley, le lendemain matin, Ginny, mme Weasley, Ron, Georges et Fred étaient déjà réveillés. Bill et Charlie étaient toujours au travail. Percy et mr Weasley restaient la plupart de leur temps au ministère. Ils partaient tôt le matin et revenait tard le soir. Percy était d'ailleurs devenu le chef de son département. Au même moment, un hibou s'engouffra, il tenait cinq lettres, chacune équipée du sceau de Poudlard. Harry reçu lui aussi une lettre, apparemment Dumbledore savait déjà qu'il était là. Harry fut surpris de voir que la lettre était plus épaisse que d'habitude. Il était écrit :  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Livres et manuels  
  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
  
Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5) par Miranda Fauconnette  
  
Les plus grandes révoltes magiques de l'Histoire, par Mousli Terity  
  
Manuel de métamorphose (niveau moyen), par Emeric G. Changé  
  
Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle  
  
Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
  
Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger (niveau 5), de Quentin Jentremble.  
  
Lever le voile du futur, par Cassandra Vablatsky  
  
Un mot du professeur Dumbledore avait été rajouté :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Cette année, tu vas apprendre à devenir un animagi, cela augmentant la puissance du sorcier. Tes amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger vont recevoir la même chose. Tu prendras des cours intensifs de DCFM, pour mieux pouvoir te protéger. C'est pour cela que je t'envoie ce livre : il t'aidera à devenir un animagi plus vite. Tu y découvriras aussi de puissants sorts que je veux que tu maîtrises à Noël. Dès que tu apprendras un nouveau sort, tu l'ajouteras dans ton livre. Il y a à la fin des feuilles vierges. Fais en bon usage.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry regarda Ron, lui aussi restait ébahi. Il lui dit :  
  
-Tu viens Harry dans ma chambre, il faut . qu'on parle.  
  
Il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Arrivés là, ils cherchèrent un livre dans l'enveloppe, et finirent par en découvrir un tout petit.  
  
- emplificatum. crièrent-ils à l'unisson.  
  
Aussitôt, leurs livres prirent une taille normale.  
  
- Pourqu'oi ils nous ont donné ça à ton avis? Demanda Ron  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Il aurait pu le donner à tout le monde.  
  
- Ron, il faut que je te parle. D'une lettre que j'ai reçu.  
  
- Eh ben quoi? C'est pas extraordinaire de recevoir une lettre.  
  
Harry lui explique alors La lettre, son rêve .  
  
- Alors tu crois vraiment que tu as une s?ur ? C'est pas logique, qu'elle ne soit pas allé elle aussi chez les Dursley. Dit Ron, assez sceptique.  
  
- Bah, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit au début mais.  
  
Le souvenir de son deuxième rêve lui revenait peu à peu. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Ron. Ça l'inquiéterait certainement.  
  
- Devenir un animagus, ça me plait bien, ça, seulement on sera obligés de se déclarer, et puis ça pourrait nous prendre plusieurs années.  
  
La conversation continua sur cette lettre de Dumbledore.  
  
Le soir, Harry lut son livre, c'était très bien expliqué, il ajouta certains maléfices qui n'y étaient pas. Son attention fut attirée par un chapitre : Créer ou modifier un sortilège.  
  
Harry décida qu'il essayerait le lendemain matin. Car il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dormir. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry avait totalement oublié qu'il s'était lancé le défi d'inventer un sort. Il décida de se rendre dans la cuisine. Arrivé en bas, mme Weasley l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle lui signala aussi qu'ils devraient emprunté la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.  
  
Harry fit la grimace, la poudre de cheminette n'était pas son moyen de transport préféré. Il déjeuna en vitesse, remonta dans sa chambre (enfin . celle de Ron) ou Ron l'attendait, déjà habillé.  
  
- Regarde ce que les jumeaux m'ont offert, dit Ron, en lui montrant une robe de soirée en lin blanc.  
  
Harry s'habilla puis il descendit, accompagné de Ron, dans le salon où tous les Weasley étaient déjà.  
  
-Vas-y Ron, en premier. Après, ce sera toi Harry.  
  
Ron était déjà entré dans la cheminée où un feu "ronflait".Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti dans un énorme tourbillon.  
  
-A toi Harry, mon chéri.  
  
Harry rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche, simple précaution, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et articula bien distinctement :  
  
-Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Harry se sentit décoller du sol dans un énorme tourbillon rouge et or, il vit défiler devant ses yeux des centaines de cheminée, les bras plaqués contre son corps, pour ne pas se cogner, quand il se sentit arrêter. Il venait d'arriver sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Ron l'attendait :  
  
-Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais ce que tu faisais !  
  
-désolé, mais j'ai pas fait exprès. Répliqua Harry  
  
Peu après, Georges, Fred, Ginny et Mme Weasley les avait rejoint. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au même endroit dans une heure. Harry et Ron partirent en direction de chez Fleury et Bott pour faire l'acquisition de leurs manuels. Ils passèrent chez l'aphoticaire pour remplir leur stock d'ingrédients pour les potions. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler :  
  
-HARRY, RON  
  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent. C'était Hermione qui courait dans leur direction.  
  
-Oh, salut Hermione ! Ça va bien ?demanda Harry  
  
-Oui, oui, mais toi Harry, enfin, tu vois. avec le retour de tu-sais-qui. Et toi Ron, ça va bien ?  
  
-Oué, oué  
  
-Tu as déjà acheté tes affaires? Demanda Harry à Hermione.  
  
-Oui, si on allait chez Florian Fantarome, se payer une glace, comme ça on se racontera nos vacances !  
  
-OK ! répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.  
  
À ce moment là, Harry croisa le regard d'une fille aux yeux verts émeraudes . Celle ci lui fit un pâle sourire et un petit signe de la main. Harry se demandait qui elle était, il était sur de déjà l'avoir vu, mais il ne se rappelait plus où. Soudain une main passa devant le visage de Harry, suivit de voix.  
  
-HARRY, YOUHOU  
  
-oh, désolé !  
  
-Tu regardais cette fille d'un air plutôt intéressé, je me trompe ? le questionna Ron  
  
-Oui, tu te trompes, j'ai l'impression de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part. Ses yeux.  
  
-Oui bon, Harry, on va pas t'empêcher de flasher sur une fille, mais là on vient de te poser une question, si tu pouvais y répondre ! lui dit Ron  
  
-Quelle question?  
  
-Non, rien, laisse tomber !  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien tout en mangeant leur glace. Ils partirent ensuite en direction du magasin de Quidditch. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils virent une foule compacte autour d'un étalage. Harry, Ron et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin et virent alors une splendide armure de Quidditch :  
  
La repoussote  
  
Une armure de Quidditch de toutes tailles permettant de repousser les cognards, c'est une sorte de bouclier invisible qui renvoie aussitôt le Cognard sur un joueur de l'équipe adverse. Créer par Laurie Cervione  
  
-Wouah, il est trop ce truc !s'exclama Ron  
  
-C'est clair ! J'aimerais trop en avoir une !  
  
-Rêvez pas trop les garçons, vous n'avez certainement pas assez d'argent pour vous acheter une merveille pareille, dit Hermione, bien qu'elle ne connaisse rien au Quidditch !  
  
Harry et Ron rejoignirent Mme Weasley au rendez-vous et Hermione repartir par le chaudron baveur où ses parents devaient l'attendre pour retourner du côté moldu. Ron et Harry furent vite rejoint par mme Weasley, Fred, Georges et Ginny. Ils retournèrent au Terrier par la poudre de cheminette. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le moyen de transport préféré de Harry. Arrivés au Terrier, Ron et Harry décidèrent d'étudier un peu dans le livre que leur avait donné Dumbledore.  
  
Harry essaya d'inventer un sort pour prendre sa douche en un clin d'?il mais la seule chose qu'il aie réussie à faire c'est de mettre des tonnes de shampooing dans ses cheveux contre son gré.  
  
Ron, lui, essaya de faire un sort pour changer la couleur de Coq. Il n'obtint aucun résultat.(Encore heureux parce que je vois mal un hibou bleu, blanc, rouge) !  
  
Se fut alors l'heure du dîner où Harry vit Mr Weasley pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur et lisait la Gazette de Sorcier en grommelant de drôles de mots desquels Harry réussit à saisir idiote et Skeeter. Quelle coïncidence ! NON?  
  
-Bonjour papa ! lança Ron  
  
-Bonjour Mr Weasley. Dit Harry  
  
-Bonjour les garçons, vous allez bien ?  
  
-oui ! merci .  
  
-Cette idiote de Skeeter trouve encore le moyen de faire des histoires. Depuis la mort de Fudje, elle dit que le monde des sorciers d'Angleterre cours à sa perte. N'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi. Dit Mr Weasley avant de refermer son journal  
  
-Et qui va être le nouveau ministre papa?demanda Ron  
  
-Nous ne savons pas encore, ce sera la surprise pour tout le monde.  
  
-OK.Bon appétit  
  
-A toi aussi ! dirent en c?ur les personnes présentes (mme et mr Weasley, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Parcy et Bill et Charlie qui étaient enfin en vacances !).  
  
Harry avala son diner et partit ensuite en direction de la chambre de Ron pour aller se coucher, étant donné qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Il s'endormit comme une masse.  
  
Les jours suivants se passèrent très vite entre le dégnomage du jardin, les parties de Quidditch , les tentatives de créer de nouveaux sort ou de changer leur utilité. Ce fut bientôt le jour de partir pour le collège. Mr Weasley avait emprunté des voitures au ministère de la magie pour aller jusqu'à la gare de King Cross.  
  
Arrivés là-bas, ils passèrent chacun leur tour la barrière située entre les deux tourniquets pour accéder au quai 9 ¾! Une fois sur le quai, Harry vit des tas de gens qu'il connaissait, notamment Neville qui se faisait disputer par sa grand-mère parce qu'il avait encore perdu son crapaud.  
  
Ils dirent au revoir à Mme Weasley. Fred et Georges étaient partis rejoindre leur ami Lee Jordan tandis que Ginny allait elle aussi retrouver ses amies. Ron et Harry attendirent d'abord Hermione qui ne tarda pas à arriver pour entrer dans le train.  
  
Ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment libre. Ils s'y installèrent et commencèrent à jouer à la bataille explosive.  
  
-Au fait, Ron, je ne suis pas sure de t'avoir dit que je suis préfète. dit Hermione à l'intention de Ron  
  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron en laissant tomber ses cartes par terre.  
  
-OUI, je suis préfète. Répéta Hermione  
  
-Bon ben OK répondit Ron, révolté mais ne sachant quoi répondre.  
  
Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvra. Une jeune fille qui semblait avoir dans les quinze ans se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait les yeux verts émeraudes et des longs cheveux auburns. Elle avait un air familier aux yeux de Harry, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu, mais il ne se rappelait plus où !  
  
-Salut.dit-elle. Je peux m'asseoir là demanda-t-elle en désignant une place libre à côté de Harry.  
  
-Oui, bien sur, répondit ce dernier.  
  
-Merci. Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?  
  
Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole :  
  
-Lui, c'est Ronald Weasley dit -elle endésignant Ron, mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Ron. Moi, c'est Hermione Granger et lui, eh ben lui, c'est Harry Potter.  
  
À l'annonce du nom de Harry, les yeux de la fille se remplirent d'étoiles mais ses yeux ne se dirigèrent pas vers sa cicatrice. Elle se contenta de le faire à tous les trois un énorme sourire.  
  
-Et toi, comment tu t'appelles? demanda Hermione  
  
-Moi, je m'appelle Aurélie.  
  
-Ok dirent les trois amis.  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une première année et on ne t'a jamais vu à Poudlard. Comment ça se fait ? demanda judicieusement Hermione.  
  
-Oh, j'ai été dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent aux lettres de Dumbledore.  
  
-Et c'est quoi ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ?lui demanda Ron  
  
-Oh, tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de sortir de mon orphelinat.  
  
-Tes parents sont morts?demanda Harry  
  
-Oui répondit Aurélie, il y a 14 ans, ils se sont fait tuer tous les deux par Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un en dehors de lui, Dumbledore, Lupin et Sirius.  
  
-et c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? demanda Harry  
  
-au même moment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Malefoy, entouré de ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle venait de faire une entrée fracassante.  
  
-Tiens, voilà le balafré et la sang de bourbe. lança Malefoy  
  
-La ferme Malefoy répliqua Ron  
  
-Oh mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait aussi le pauv' rouquin. Oh, mais à qui ai-je l'honneur, demanda-il en se retournant vers Aurélie.  
  
-Aurélie et toi t'es qui?  
  
-Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. dit celui ci en lui tendant la main.  
  
-Ah, ok! Dit-elle en regardant sa main. Après avoir longtemps hésité, elle la lui serra.  
  
-Dégage Malefoy lui dit Harry.  
  
Mc Gonagall arriva à ce moment .  
  
-Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas votre compartiment, à ce que je sache.  
  
Celui-ci partit en marmonnant.  
  
McGonagall reprit :  
  
-Vous avez tous vos livres ?  
  
-Quels livres ? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson  
  
-Ceux que Dumbledore vous a envoyé, bien évidemment.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et, à la grande surprise des trois derniers, Aurélie sortirent leur livre.  
  
-Très bien, au moins vous ne les avez pas perdus. Miss Potter, veuillez me suivre.  
  
Harry faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il entendit MISS Potter et surtout quand il vit Aurélie se lever, et leur faire un petit signe de la main.  
  
Lorsque la porte ce fut refermer Harry cria :  
  
-BBBBBBBIIIIIIIIINGGOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!  
  
-Que-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Laissez-moi vous expliquer et ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait. A mon anniversaire, une lettre m'a été envoyé. Elle venait de ma s?ur. Je me suis tout de suite dit que c'était un piège de Voldemort, elle me disait qu'elle avait été envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle aille à Poudlard mais ils ont fini par céder aux lettres de Dumbledore et donc, elle va entrer directement en 5ème année. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle viendrait certainement me voir en rêve, et elle est venue me voir la nuit même, elle était exactement comme aujourd'hui. Ensuite sur le chemin de Traverse, quand vous m'avez poser une question à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu, je la regardais, elle. Elle me disait quelque chose mais j'ai pas tilté. Ensuite quand elle est entrée dans le compartiment, elle m'avait quelque chose de familier mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Mais quand Mc Gonagall a dit MISS Potter, là ça a tilté. Des yeux verts, des cheveux châtains, comme ma mère (je me rappelle plus quelle couleur de cheveux elle a sa mère mais on va dire chatain).  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient restés suspendus à ses lèvres pendant qu'il racontait sa version des faits. Ron prit alors la parole :  
  
-donc, tu crois qu'il se peut que ce soit ta s?ur?tu as vraiment une s?ur ?  
  
-Je crois que oui répondit Harry en ne cachant pas sa joie. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4.  
  
Quelque temps après, Harry n'en revenant toujours pas d'avoir une s?ur. Pendant tout ce temps qu'il était chez les Dursley, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait.  
  
Le train s'arrêta lentement et Ron, Hermione et Ron sortirent du train pour se retrouver dans la gare de Pré-au-lard. Ils entrèrent dans les diligences et partirent en direction de Poudlard. Arrivés là bas. Ils attendirent McGonagall qui devait arriver avec les premières années. Au même moment, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et les premières années entrèrent en admirant le plafond. Harry réussit à repérer sa s?ur et il lui adressa un signe encourageant de la tête. Elle parlait avec une amie à elle qui devait elle aussi, à première vue, entrer en 5ème année directement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était particulièrement belle. Le choixpeau chanta sa célèbre chanson.  
  
Ce fut d'abord au tour des premières années!  
  
Le professeur McGonagall appela :  
  
-Alison Amopi  
  
Une petite fille se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret, prit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, le Choixpeau  
  
Hurla :  
  
- POUFSOUFFLE  
  
Alison Amopi, satisfaite se dirigea d'un pas mieux assuré que tout à l'heure vers sa table où elle se faisait acclamée.  
  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de tous les autres. Quand Pierre Werner fut envoyé à Serpentard. McGonagall demanda le silence. Il restait en effet deux élèves qui avaient l'air assez âgées. Elle appela :  
  
-Anna Golinu(se prononce golinou)  
  
La fille accompagnant Aurélie se dirigea vers le Choixpeau d'un pas assuré. Après un moment d'attent, le Choixpeau donna son verdict :  
  
- GRYFFONDOR !!!  
  
-Aurélie Potter.  
  
Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle, quelques un murmuraient :  
  
-Potter, comme Harry Potter?  
  
Des regards se tournaient vers Harry.  
  
Aurélie se dirigea vers le tabouret mis le Choixpeau sur la tête et s'asseya. Le choixpeau mit du temps à rendre son verdict. Aurélie semblait se débattre, elle faisait de grands mouvements avec se tête, de doite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Soudain, le choixpeau s'exclama :  
  
- SERPENTARD  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Sa s?ur, Aurélie à Serpentard ? NON, c'est impossible. Les regards inquiets et surpris de Ron et Hermione se tournèrent ver Harry. Ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose mais n'osèrent pas. Anna, la copine de Aurélie n'en revenait apparemment pas non plus. Harry regarda sa s?ur, elle se dirigeait en pleurs vers la table des Serpentard.  
  
Harry vit qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Malefoy, la seule place libre restante. Il vit aussi Malefoy lui parler à l'oreille, il perdait pas de temps, celui-là, déjà en train de lui conter fleurette. Harry entendit alors une voix masculine derrière lui :  
  
- Bonjour Harry, suis moi, allons parler en privé. Vous pouvez venir aussi, Ron, Hermione.  
  
Harry se retourna, il ne conaissait que trop bien cette voix. SIRIUS.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent Sirius jusqu'à un petit bureau. Sirius prit alors la parole :  
  
-Je serais votre prof de DCFM intensive et aussi des cours pour devenir un animagi. Harry, je sais que tu dois être déçu que ta s?ur soit envoyée à Serpentard, moi aussi.  
  
-Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas parlé d'elle avant ? Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit que j'ai une s?ur ?  
  
-Je la croyais morte, comme tout le monde. Et je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Il faut retourner dans la grande salle pour manger.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc dans la grande salle. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à sa s?ur, elle parlait avec Malefoy, mais continuait toujours de pleurer! Harry mangea puis alla dans son dortoir. Il s'endormit comme une masse. Mort de chagrin. 


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5.  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin à 7h30(c'est la reprise des cours) le c?ur lourd. Il ne savait plus pourquoi. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : sa s?ur qui met le choixpeau magique, qui est envoyée à Serpentard, Malefoy qui, à peine après qu'elle se soit assise, commençait déjà à lui conter fleurette. Il regarda le lit de Ron. Il était vide. Ron devait très certainement être décendu dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Il descendit lui aussi. La grande salle était bondée, ça l'énervait. Il rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Cie . l'accueillirent chaleureusement.  
  
-ça va mieux Harry ?  
  
-Bah oui, ça va pourquoi?  
  
-Ben, je me disais qu'avec ta s?ur .  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il à sa s?ur, elle parlait avec Malefoy. Ça le dégoûtait ! Sa propre s?ur !" Elle va finir par devenir une mangemorte si elle continue à traîner avec lui !" Aurélie lui fit un sourire triste. Harry détourna le regard et arrêta de penser à elle. Après tout elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Mais Harry avait comme une grosse boule dans la gorge.  
  
Hermione quitta la table et alla rejoindre McGonagall avec les autres Préfets. Au même moment, des centaines de hiboux arrivèrent dans la grande salle sous les regards émerveillés des premières années. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa s?ur et Malefoy. Malefoy avait reçu, comme d'habitude des bonbons de la part de ses parents et il en offrait à Aurélie.  
  
Harry se mit alors à parler avec Anna, il appréciait vraiment cette fille, elle était vachement gentille ! Elle regardait aussi Malefoy et Aurélie d'un air dégoûté. Hermione choisit le moment où Harry demandait à Anna si elle avait un petit copain (ben oui, faut bien vérifier que le terrain est libre ! lol) pour arriver avec les emplois du temps :  
  
-Emplois du temps des cinquièmes années, cria-t-elle.  
  
Emploi du temps :  
  
Lundi :  
  
08 h 30-10 h 30 : Divination avec les Serdaigle  
  
10 h 30-12 h 30 : potions avec les Serpentard  
  
14 h 00-16 h 00 : métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle.  
  
"La journée commence bien, pensa amèrement Harry"  
  
A chaque cours de divination, le professeur Trelawney lui annonçait sa mort prochaine, en lui sortant le Sinitros. Ensuite, les cours de potions étaient ceux du redoutable professeur Rogue, un prof qu'il déteste, et c'est réciproque, depuis la toute première année à Poudlard.  
  
Harry , à cause des Evenements de sa s?ur, n'avait même vu s'il y avait un nouveau prof de DCFM. Le trio inséparable finit de manger et Hermione leur dit qu'ils se reverraient en cours de potions car elle, ne prenait pas de cours avec l'excentrique Trelawney. Elle avait en effet cours d'Arithmancie.  
  
Arrivés en haut de la tour Nord, une échelle apparut, invitant les élèves à monter dans salle. Elle n'avait pas changé, une chaleur étouffante les faisait suffoquer tandis qu'une forte odeur de thé qui leur donner envie de vomir. Le professeur Trelawney se trouvait comme à son habitude dans la pénombre, elle commença son cours :  
  
-Bonjour mes chéris, cette année, nous allon lire l'avenir en faisant des rêves prémonitoires. Nous avions commencé l'année dernière. Vous savez donc en quoi cela consiste.  
  
Harry savait parfaitement en quoi cela consistait. Il suffisait de s'endormir sur un lit et d'attendre la sonnerie, et à la fin du cours, on invente quelque chose d'atroce qui va nous arriver. Le cours se passa sans rien de bien spécial.  
  
Les élèves(gryffondor et Serpentard) attendaient maintenant dans les cachots devant la salle du professeur de potions. Malefoy s'adressa alors à Harry :  
  
-Alors, le balafré, on a passé la nuit à pleuré parce que sa petite soeur est envoyé à Serpentars  
  
Hermione, qui avait comprit ce que lui voulait Malefoy, lui dit de venir et de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Mais Malefoy répliqua :  
  
-Alors, Granger, c'est toi qui l'a consolé cette nuit ? Un petit orphelin.  
  
Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand Aurélie arriva :  
  
-Que-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Oh mais rien, je demandais à ton frère s'il avait passé de bonnes vacances.  
  
Mais celle-ci vit qu'il mentait et lui donna une claque :  
  
-Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu ? Si tu le traites d'orphelin tu me traites moi aussi ! je t'interdis de l'insulter, lui et ses amis.  
  
-Je ne l'insultais pas.  
  
Aurélie le baffa encore une fois :  
  
-Je ne veux plus que tu l'insultes, c'est clair ? Elle fulminait de rage.  
  
Tous les Gryffondor étaient pliés en deux devant la scène. Ils savaient très bien que c'était la soeur de Harry et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être très méchante mais foutre la honte à Malefoy comme ça, c'était une première !  
  
-Oui. Répondit Malefoy  
  
Au même moment, Rogue arriva.  
  
-Que-ce qui se passe ici ? J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor parce que vous vous battez mademoiselle .?  
  
-Potter. Mais les points, vous devriez les enlever à Serpentard. Étant donné que je suis à Serpentars.  
  
-A serpentard ? oh, eh bien .  
  
-Vous enlevez donc 20 points à Serpentard.  
  
-Euh.mais c'est à dire que .  
  
Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un argument valable. Enlever 20 points à la maison dont on est le directeur. Une première pour Severus Rogue. Il a en effet toujours eu tendance à avantagé les élèves de Serpentard, car il voulait plus que tout que les Serpentard gagnent la Coupe des quatre maisons. Mais depuis que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient entrés au collège Poudlard, grâce à eux(je vous renvoie aux livres de J.K Rowling que vous avez déjà du lire maintes et maintes fois lol)  
  
Le cours se passa ensuite normalement, Rogue s'en prenait aux Gryffindor, surtout à Neville, complimentait tous les Serpentard, insultait Harry et son père du style :  
  
-Votre père aussi ne connaissait rien à l'art des potions, mais son petit talent pour le Quidditch lui laissait croire qu'il était inaccessible et invincible ! Ah le petit crétin.  
  
Pendant le cours, Aurélie était assise à côté de Pansy Parkinson, une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Malefoy depuis la première année qui lui contait toutes les qualités de "son draco" alors qu'Aurélie s'en contrefoutais. Elle ne cessait de regarder son frère pour voir ses réactions envers elle et les Serpentard. Harry lui sourit d'un sourire triste.  
  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Sur le chemin, Harry vit Cho main dans la main avec un garçon de Serdaigle. Cela ne lui plut pas énormément. Le repas était excellent(comme d'habitude). Harry vit alors Aurélie arriver main dans la main avec . Drago Malefoy. Harry faillit s'étouffer avec la part de poulet qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il les montra à Ron et Hermione avec un air dégoûté. SA propre s?ur ! A peine un jour qu'elle connaît Malefoy et il la tient déjà par la main. Et ce n'est pas tout . Leurs visages s'avancent l'un vers l'autre et . ils s'embrassent. Beurk ! Harry n'en revenait pas. Ron et Hermione avaient remarquer son air dégoûté et révolté :  
  
-Que-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Que-ce qu'il y a ? je viens de voir ma s?ur et Malefoy s'embrasser. Harry venait de dire ce dernier mot d'un ton dégoûté.  
  
-Ah ok !  
  
Le repas terminé Harry sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui. C'était Sirius qui lui glissa un petit mot dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Voilà ce qui y était marqué :  
  
Toi, Hermione, Ron et ta s?ur venez me voir ce soir après vos cours pour votre première séance d'entraînement d'animagus et de sortilèges. Sirius.  
  
Harry montra le mot à Ron et à Hermione :  
  
-Il va falloir que tu ailles voir Aurélie pour le lui dire. Lui dit Hermione.  
  
Le repas terminé, Harry se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, trouva sa s?ur avec Malefoy et lui dit :  
  
-Aurélie, après les cours, il faudra aller voir Sirius avec nos livres. Dit Harry  
  
Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer devant Malefoy que c'était pour suivre des cours intensifs de défense contre les Forces du Mal et que c'était aussi pour devenir un animagus. Puis il partit en direction de la salle de métamorphose sans un regard en arrière.  
  
En salle de métamorphose, l'exercice consistait à changer un bureau en cochon. Seule Hermione obtenu un résultat correct. Il arrivait que le ventre soit toujours une planche de bois, dans le cas de Ron. Ou bien, dans le cas de Neville, le bureau avait à présent deux oreilles et une queue en tire-bouchon.  
  
Le soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Sirius qu'ils avaient eu du mal à trouver. A l'intérierur, Aurélie était déjà en train de parler avec Sirius.  
  
-Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à devenir des animagus. Cela devrait vous prendre trois semaines étant donné que . Bon, chacun votre tour, je vais vous faire subir un sortilège. Vous verrez pendant trois minutes des animaux défilé. A la fin, une image se bloquera. Ce sera donc en cet animal que vous vous changerez.Quand vous aurez fini vous ne direz pas en quoi vous vous transformez. Je veux perdre le moins de temps possible. Des questions ?  
  
Ils firent tous non de la tête.  
  
-Bien, toi en premier, Harry.  
  
Sirius se dirigea vers lui et dirigea sa baguette en direction de son front.  
  
-Ferme les yeux.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. Sirius commença alors à réciter des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que Harry voyait des centaines d'animaux défiler devant lui : un loup, un aigle, une taupe, un cheval . Puis à la fin, l'image d'un guépard s'arrêta. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ron, Hermione puis enfin d'Aurélie.  
  
-Alors, que-ce que vous avez vu ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Moi, dit Harry, j'ai vu un guépard.  
  
-Et moi un tigre dit Hermione.  
  
-Moi une once. Dit Aurélie  
  
-Et moi j'ai vu un léopard. Dit Ron.  
  
-Euh . demanda Harry, c'est moi ou on a tous des félins ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas toi Harry, c'est bien le cas . Si vous refaites le test une fois que vous saurez vous transformer en félin, vous verrez cette fois des centaines de races de chien défilé devant vous. Ensuite, vous pourriez voir des oiseaux, puis des animaux marins . c'est dans l'ordre. C'est une nouvelle technique qui n'existait pas à l'époque. C'est pour ça que Remus, James et moi ne nous transformions pas en plusieurs animaux différents. Bon, revenons en à nos moutons. Vous devrez méditer de longues heures par jour pour vous rapprocher le plus possible de votre animal. Au bon d'un moment, il fera entièrement parti de vous. Il y aura un déclic et vous vous transformerez immédiatement en votre animal. Je vous demande donc de ne pas méditer sur votre animal pendant les cours car je ne suis pas sur que les professeurs et les élèves apprécieraient de voir un félin de deux mètres de longs perturber le cours. Surtout Rogue. Personne à part moi, vous(bien sur) , le professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall ne doit être au courant. Il va de soit que des changements physiques surviendront . Nous allons commencer dès maintenant. Vous allez aller chacun dans un coin de la pièce pour méditer. Il se peut qu'à la fin de la séance vous réussissiez à changer vos yeux ou vos mains . Bon, allez ! au coin !  
  
Harry se dirigea dans un coin comme tous les autres(Hermione, Ron, Aurélie). Puis ils commencèrent à méditer. Cela commençait à devenir ennuyant lorsque Sirius les interrompit :  
  
-C'est bon ! Finit pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons voir si vous réussissez à changer quelquechose sur vous.  
  
Harry réussit à changer la couleur et la forme de ses yeux.  
  
Ron réussit à changer son nez en museau.  
  
Les mains d'Hermione étaient devenus velus de poils oranges rayés noirs.  
  
Aurélie avait réussi à changer toute sa tête.  
  
-Demain, je veux que vous reveniez à la même heure pour des cours intensifs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Vous apprendrez à vous servir de vos pouvoirs sans avoir besoin de votre baguette. Avec la baguette je vous apprendrai des tonnes de sorts nouveaux comme créer un bouclier, changer d'apparence . Il faudra qu'à partir de maintenant vous méditiez seuls. Je ne vais pas perdre quatre heures juste pour avoir le plaisir de vous regarder somnoler(il avait dit ça avec ironie). Bon, maintenant, allez vous coucher, demain vous avez cours. Bonne nuit.  
  
-Bonne nuit. Répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.  
  
-Oh Harry, reste ici deux minutes.avait ordonné Sirius.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je voulais t'offrir ça. Je t'avais bien dit dans ma lettre que je n'avait pas put t'envoyer de cadeau. Eh bien en voilà un. Dit -il.  
  
Après lui avoir dit ces quelques mots, il lui tendit un énorme paquet cadeau.  
  
-Que-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Ouvre et tu verras !  
  
Harry ouvrit : il s'agissait d'une repoussote (voir chapitre 3 ), une magnifique armure de Quidditch. Harry remercia son parrain(tu n'aurais pas du, c'est beaucoup trop, ça doit coûter une fortune), lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit. Dans le couloir, Aurélie était toujours là. Elle l'emmena avec lui et lui dit :  
  
-Je sais que tu as mal prit le fait que je sois envoyée à Serpentard mais. c'est pas ma faute, je lui demandais pour aller à Gryffondor mais il ne voulait pas . Tu sais, les Serpentard sont vachement sympa.  
  
-Je te crois sur parole Aurélie. Bonne nuit. Avait-il répondu d'un ton sans réplique avant de s'éloigner d'un pas digne et fier.  
  
Arrivé dans son lit, Comme il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, Harry médita. Mais au bout de deux heures, il tomba raide dans son lit, épuisé. Et oui, se concentrer autant, ça donne sommeil. 


	6. chapitre 6

chapitre 6  
  
Sélections et sortie à Pré-au-Lard  
  
Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le cours de Sirius. Un samedi matin, en descendant dans la grande salle, Harry vit une foule compacte autour d'un mur. Harry se fraya un chemin. Sur le mur, une affiche était épinglée. Elle disait :  
  
Sélections du capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de leur gardien cet après-midi à quinze heures  
  
Sélections du capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle. cet après-midi à seize heure.  
  
Harry espérait devenir le capitaine de l'équipe. Il était déjà attrapeur.  
  
A quinze heures, Harry se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Toute l'équipe s'y trouvait déjà. Tous les élèves voulant devenir gardiens s'y étaient rendus. Il y avait Ron, Anna, Seamus, Colin (crivey), Ginny . Tout d'abord, le capitaine de l'équipe fut choisi. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe sélectionnèrent Harry à l'unanimité à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Ce fut alors le moment de choisir le nouveau gardien.  
  
La première épreuve consistait à bloquer le plus de balles possibles. Sur les dix qui avaient participé, restèrent Ginny, Ron, Anna, Colin au grand désespoir de Harry et une fille de 6ème année.  
  
Ginny en avait bloqués 6. Ron en avait bloqués 7, Anna en avait bloqués 8,Colin en avait bloqués 6 et la 6ème année en avait bloqués 8 sur 10.  
  
La deuxième épreuve consistait à rester le plus de temps sur un balai sans tomber. Sur les cinq restants, il n'en restait plus que trois, Ron, Anna et Colin.  
  
Ron était resté deux minutes et 21 secondes, Colin était resté 1 minute et 48 secondes tandis qu'Anna n'était pas tombée de son balai. Harry était très fier de ses deux amis et il était plutôt content parce que Colin était dorénavant hors course. Il était en effet un des plus grands fans de Harry. Pendant la deuxième année de Harry il n'arrêtait pas de faire des photos de lui. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes car il n'avait pas été sélectionné. Il espérait que s'il faisait parti de l'équipe, pouvoir récolter plus d'informations sur Harry.  
  
La troisième épreuve consistait à rester dans les buts en évitant un maximum de cognards que lanceraient Fred et Georges Weasley. Ron s'en prit un et Anna en prit zéro dans la gueule !!! Anna était la nouvelle gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !!!  
  
(N/A : je sais c'est pas très long le passage sur le quidditch mais j'avais la flemme de tout décrire .)  
  
De retour au château, Anna super contente, Ron un peu déçu et Harry partagé entre les deux réactions ! Ils rentraient donc dans le château pour aller déjeuner quand Hermione leur sauta dessus, toute souriante :  
  
-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Qui a été sélectionné ?  
  
-C'est moi ! Répondit Anna.  
  
-Ah bon ? Félicitations ! Tu n'es pas trop déçu Ronron ? dit elle avec un sourire  
  
-Ronron ? C'est l'amour fou entre vous !!! dit Harry sous les regards noirs d'Hermione, Les rires de Anna et la tête de Ron qui avait prit la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
  
-Non mais sans rire là !!! Vous sortez ensemble ? avait demander Anna.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais . ça ne vous regarde pas. Avait répondu Hermione qui avait prit une teinte pivoine. Et puis, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.  
  
Et Ron aussi était parti en prétextant qu'il devait aller voir Seamus.  
  
-Bon eh ben on va fêter ça ? avait proposé Harry à Anna.  
  
-On va fêter ça ! avait-elle répondu en acquiésant.  
  
Au déjeuner, Dumbledore fit tinter son verre, cela signifiant qu'il demandait le silence car il voulait parler :  
  
-Mes chers élèves, les nôtres ont versés déjà jusqu'à maintenant beaucoup de sang, et cela n'est que le début.  
  
Son regard se posa sur divers élèves qui s'étaient soudainement mis à pleurer.  
  
-demain une sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez entourés des meilleurs aurores car en ce moment Voldemort ( la salle tressaillit en entendant ce nom) est plus actif que jamais. Vous ne devrez pas vous aventurez trop loin. Vous ne vous promènerez pas non plus aux frontières de la ville.  
  
En disant cela son regard s'était principalement posé sur Harry, Ron et sur Hermione qui étaient en train de discuter :  
  
-Eh ben dis donc, ça en fait des interdictions . avait dit Ron mais il s'était tu dès qu'il avait prit conscience que le regard du directeur s'était posé sur lui.  
  
-Sur ce, continua le professeur Dumbledore, je vous souhaite bon appétit.  
  
-Bon appétit, il est marrant, maintenant qu'il vient de nous parler d'un massacre, d'une boucherie !!! avait dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel !!!  
  
Ensuite, ils partirent à un cours avec Sirius. Celui ci était censé leur apprendre des sortilèges de défense. Arrivés à la porte de son bureau, ils frappèrent mais personne ne leur répondit quand soudain une tornade passa devant eux, ouvrit la porte, et les invita à entrer. C'était Sirius, qui avait visiblement couru.  
  
-Entrez, entrez. Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre des sortilèges de défense. Vous connaissez déjà le stupéfix,  
  
l'expelliarmus, le rictusempra. C'est tout ??  
  
-Oui. Avaient répondu en c?ur Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Bon, aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre le bouclier. Cela dévie les sorts et les renvoie au lanceur. Selon le sorcier il dure plus ou moins longtemps. Toute personne ennemie ne pourra entrer à l'intérieur du bouclier. Un ami peut y entrer si vous voulez le protéger. Nous allons commencer l'expérience, vous allez répeter après moi. Sans vous servir de la baguette. Avait-il précisé en voyant les trois jeunes sorciers sortir leurs baguettes.  
  
-Bien, la formule est : repoussado (j'ai repris ça a link, j'espère ke tu vas pas trop m'en vouloir link !!!).  
  
-Repoussado. Avaient-ils répété à l'unisson.  
  
-Bon, maintenant, vous allez essayer de faire un bouclier. Vas-y le premier Ron, dit-il en le désignant de sa baguette.  
  
-Repoussado.  
  
C'est alors qu'une bulle de couleur mauve l'entoura.  
  
-Harry, lance lui un stupéfix. Avait ordonné Sirius.  
  
Après avoir lancé le sort, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger et le bouclier de Ron avait disparu.  
  
-C'est bien Ron mais il faudra quand même t'améliorer pour pouvoir garder le bouclier pendant plus de temps qu'un sort. Enervatum.Il avait dit la formule à l'adresse de qui s'éveilla aussitôt.  
  
-A toi Hermione.  
  
Hermione réussit à rendre Ron incapable de faire le moindre mouvement mais son bouclier s'était ensuite immédiatement évaporé.  
  
-A toi maintenant Harry.  
  
Un bouclier rouge et or se matérialisa autour de Harry qui, surprit, sauta sur le côté et rebondit contre les parois de son bouclier, ce qui était, comme le lui avait expliqué Sirius, la preuve que le bouclier était consistant. Hermione lui lança le sortilège expelliarmus mais ce fut elle qui fit un extraordinaire vol plané pour aller s'écraser sur un tableau. Le bouclier de Harry n'était pas parti pour autant. Quelques sorts et vols planés plus tard, le bouclier ne s'était pas évaporé et Harry commençait à s'affoler. Mais Sirius lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que si ils lançaient le sort à plusieurs cela marcherait. Ce fut donc une Hermione, un Ron et un Sirius en plutôt mauvais état qui lancèrent le sort en même temps :  
  
-Expelliarmus !  
  
Ils se projetèrent tous contre un mur mais le bouclier de Harry avait enfin disparu. Lorsque Harry demanda :  
  
-Sirius, comment ça se fait que tout soit rouge et or. Les étincelles de ma baguette étaient rouges et or et là encore, le bouclier est devenu rouge et or . mais Sirius l'interrompit :  
  
-Il est temps que vous partiez maintenant en évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry, Harry, le professeur Dumbledore répondra à tes questions. Au revoir. Dit-il avant de les mettre dehors et de leur claquer la porte au nez.  
  
-Il est bizarre ! avait fait remarqué Hermione.  
  
Puis ils étaient allés se coucher. Le lendemain, ils iraient à Pré au lard et pourraient enfin se détendre un peu. Car il était vrai qu'entre les cours, les cours d'animagus, les cours de défense intensive contre les forces du mal et les méditations, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser et d'ailleurs Harry regrettait de ne pas tout pouvoir dire à Anna. Et oui, vous allez me demander : il l'aime ? eh bien oui, c'est le cas.  
  
Le lendemain matin, tout se passa normalement. Puis le moment vint de partir à Pré au lard. Nos six amis ( Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anna, Ginny et Aurélie qui les avait rejoints en quittant à grand regrets son Dray chéri ( Dray = surnom de Drago)) allèrent tout d'abord à la poste car Ron devait envoyer une lettre à Charlie, son grand frère. Ils allèrent ensuite à Zonko pour faire leurs provisions de farces pour les Serpentard, ce que Aurélie n'apprécia pas totalement mais qui en prit quand même pour faire des blagues à son Drago à elle. Ils allèrent ensuite aux Trois Balais, là, ils achetèrent une bièraubeurre chacun. C'est d'ailleurs là que Harry reposa la question à Anna :  
  
-Dis, Anna, est-ce que tu as un petit copain?  
  
-Non, pourquoi ? répondit cette dernière, visiblement intriguée par la nature de la question.  
  
-Euh.eh bien c'est à dire .  
  
-Oui ? avait encouragé Anna.  
  
-estcequetuvesortiravecmoi ?demanda Harry dont la teinte avait prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda Anna qui n'avait rien compris au charabia que venait de lui dire Harry.  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? avait requestionné Harry.  
  
Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Anna de prendre une couleur rouge pivoine. Elle sembla le prendre pour une saleté pendant quelques instants ce qui fit rougir un peu plus Harry tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui même. Puis, Anna se mit à sourire et le verdict tomba :  
  
-Oui.  
  
Harry lui prit alors la main et tous deux s'embrassèrent.  
  
-Alors, l'amour fou c'est plutôt entre vous deux ! avait fait remarqué Ron.  
  
Puis ils étaient rentrés. Le soir, les rêves de nos amis donnaient plutôt ça :  
  
Harry rêvait de Anna  
  
Anna rêvait de Harry  
  
Hermione rêvait d'un certain garçon avec des cheveux roux flamboyant qui avait le visage constellé de taches de rousseur.  
  
Ron rêvait d'une certaine jeune femme ayant des cheveux bruns/châtains touffus.  
  
Aurélie rêvait de la formidable journée qu'elle venait de passer avec son frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps de le voir.  
  
Sirius, pas encore endormi, espèrait que la mission de dire à Harry qui il était vraiment ne reviendrait pas à lui.  
  
Dumbledore, pas encore endormi, réflechissait au moyen de tout dire à Harry sans que celui-ci soit pour autant blessé. 


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7.  
  
Harry rêvait. Anna se trouvait dans un champ de fleurs et cueillait des fleurs en compagnie de lui-même. Tout était calme. A l'horizon, on distinguait la mer. Elle était calme. Harry regardait Anna faire, il avait l'oreille tendue quand un étrange bruit se fit entendre. Comme une énorme masse qui tombe par terre. Harry regarda en bas de la colline où Anna et lui s'étaient installés. Il faillit tomber par terre. En dessous d'eux se trouvait . la maison de Jedusor. "mais que-ce que je fous là" pensa Harry. A l'intérieur de la maison des Jedusor, la lumière était allumée. Des silhouettes indistinctes passaient devant les fenêtres. Harry décida d'aller voir de plus près. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve et même si c'était la réalité, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un rêve qui contenait Lord Voldemort, Harry était invisible et écoutait, c'est tout. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il arriva devant la maison des Jedusor mais là, un problème se présenta. La porte était fermée. A clés. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry attire l'attention vers lui. Mais, chose étrange (et un peu débile) vous allez me dire. Harry voulut essayer de passer à travers la porte. Et il réussit. A l'intérieur de la maison, un feu ronflait dans l'âtre. Sur le siège, Voldemort trônait. Nagini, un horrible serpent de trois mètres de long était lové sur un tapis miteux, mangé par les mites. Voldemort parlait à ses fidèles, une dizaine de mangemorts seulement :  
  
-Nous allons attaquer Beauxbatons demain, à la première heure. Parlez en à tous mes fidèles mangemorts qui manquent à l'appel. L'attaque de Beauxbatons sera une prévention à Dumbledore, il comprendra que son école aussi est visée, plus que les autres étant donné qu'elle renferme les Potter. Les derniers de la lignée. Il faut les tuer.  
  
-Maître, pardonnez moi de vous interrompre mais la mère, Lily Potter, a certainement réussit à donner une protection à sa fille à cause de l'ancienne magie. Vous avez le sang du fils mais pas celui de la fille. Vous êtes toujours vulnérables. Dit une petite voix aiguë et désagréable.  
  
-Vulnérable ? moi, sache que Lord Voldemort est invincible, rien, absolument rien ne peut lui faire de mal.  
  
-Sauf l'amour, monsieur, Lily Potter a surement utilisé l'ancienne magie pour protéger sa fille. Dit un deuxième en sortant lui aussi du cercle.  
  
-La ferme ! je ne veux plus vous entendre. C'est moi qui parle, j'ai des plans dont vous faire part. Et vous deux, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers les deux mangemorts qui l'avaient contrarié, vous allez payer pour cette insolence : endoloris, endoloris.  
  
Harry vit avec horreur les deux mangmorts se tordre de douleur tout en criant au pied de leur "divin" maître. Lord Voldemort éprouvait autant de sympathie, de pitié pour ses partisans que pour ses opposants. Il se foutait totalement de leur état. Il continua :  
  
-Nous allons, maintenant que les détraqueurs se sont ralliés à nous leur demander de nous rendre mes fidèles mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban pour avoir une armée plus forte et pouvoir attaquer Poudlard sans trop de risques mais tant que cet amoureux des moldus en sera le directeur, le risque sera toujours très grand. Il est très puissant. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est le faire partir. Surtout que lui aussi fait partie de la même lignée que les Potter. Étant donné qu'il est leur arrière arrière-grand-père mais ces pouvoirs vont s'affaiblir avec le temps et il sera une cible facile.  
  
-Oui maître mais si l'on en croit la prophétie. Les deux Potter réunis auront un immense pouvoir. Pire que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Le pouvoir d'un seul d'entre aux sera deux fois plus grand que votre pouvoir et celui de Dumbledore réunit quand vous êtes tous les deux au sommet de votre puissance.  
  
-Assez ! Ce ne sont que des salades, cette prophétie parle des deux derniers héritiers de Gryffondor pas des héritiers de Dumbledore. C'est complètement absurde.  
  
-Oui maître, excusez moi maître.  
  
Le dernier mangemort qui avait parlé se retira donc du centre du cercle fait par les mangemorts.  
  
-En route pour Beauxbatons. Avait hurlé Voldemort.  
  
Harry, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur insupportable à sa cicatrice. Que-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Il fallait absolument qu'il parle au professeur Dumbledore. Harry devait en plus mettre quelques petites choses au clair. Était-ce vrai que Dumbledore était son arrière arrière-grand-père? Si oui, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Et que-ce que c'était que cette prophétie. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dumbedore l'avait toujours surprotégé. Mais Harry décida d'aller voir Albus Dumbledore dans la seconde qui suivrait pour tout éclaircir.  
  
Arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry chercha tous les mots de passe possible pour faire bouger la gargouille. Quand il trouva enfin, la gargouille laissa place à un bout d'escalier sur lequel Harry se mit et la gargouille commença à monter, à monter. Soudain, l s'arrêta. Harry se trouvait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte. Dumbledore vint alors lui ouvrir. Sa barbe était tréssée pour éviter qu'elle ne s'emmêle, ses cheveux étaient tenus dans une chaussette(pourtant il n'avait pas de nattes).  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, que-ce qui te prend de venir me voir en pleine nuit ?  
  
-Bonsoir professeur. Il faut qu'on parle.  
  
-Entre Harry, entre. L'invita Dumbledore.  
  
-Voilà, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je me trouvais dans la maison des Jedusor et Voldemort était accompagné d'une dizaine de mangemorts et ils disaient qu'il allaient attaqué Beauxbatons prochainement, le lendemain à l'aube c'est à dire demain très tôt.  
  
-Très bien Harry, dit Dumbledore qui n'avait jamais parut aussi vieux et aussi fatigué(quoique Harry vient quand même de le réveiller en pleine nuit). Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir.  
  
-Attendez professeur, ce n'est pas tout. Il a dit qu'Aurélie et moi étions les héritiers de Gryffondor, et vos héritiers et il a aussi dit que vous étiez notre arrière arrière-grand-père. C'est . c'est vrai ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, c'est bien vrai, vous êtes tous les deux les héritiers de Gryffondor, grâce à votre père, mon petit-fils. Vous êtes bien aussi mes descendants et comme tu l'as déjà comprit, je suis ton arrière-grand-père, ce qui explique pourquoi je t'ai toujours un petit peu "surprotégé".  
  
-D'accord mais, professeur, comment ça se fait que dans le miroir du Risèd, j'ai vu ma famille mais vous, vous n'étiez pas dedans.  
  
-Exactement Harry. J'avais un sort pour que quoi qu'il arrive, si tu voyais ta famille, moi je n'en ferais pas parti. Tu n'étais pas prêt à le savoir. Tu étais trop jeune et insouciant. Mias maintenant, si je te l'ai dit c'est parce que je pense que tu es prêt à l'entendre et de toute façon, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix étant donné que grâce à Voldemort, tu l'aurais comprit sans mon aide. D'autres questions?  
  
-Oui, professeur. Un mangemort a dit à Voldemort que la prophétie disait clairement que les derniers de la lignée de Godric Gryffondor seraient. Par exemple, moi Harry, à moi seul j'aurais deux fois plus de puissance que Voldemort et vous quand vous étiez tous les deux au sommet de votre puissance.  
  
-C'est bien vrai Harry. A vrai dire, je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais si Voldemort lui, y croit et qu'il est affolé à cette idée, cela veut dire que ce n'est plus une simple légende. Maintenant elle va devenir réalité. Je vais t'expliquer Harry. Cette légende remonte à la création de Poudlard. Elle raconte que mille ans après la mort de Godric Gryffondor. Une guerre, pire que tout ce dont nous parle la Bible allait s'abattre sur nous. Pire peut-être que l'Apocalypse. Les deux derniers héritiers de Godric Gryffondor représenteraient le Bien. Le denier héritier de Salazar Serpentard représenterait le Mal absolu. Entre eux trois, il y aurait une guerre ouverte. La plupart des gens disaient que ce serait Gryffondor qui gagnerait. Car la puissance de ses deux héritiers dépasserait celle de tous les sorciers réunis en comptant les plus grand sorcier. Certaines rumeurs disaient aussi que Les deux héritiers de Godric Gryffondor (je sais je me répète) seront plus forts, auront plus de puissance que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard réunis. Je sais ce que tu te dis Harry. Tu penses que tout cela est impossible, que tu ne peux pas être plus fort que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard mais c'est vrai. En plus, tu as une partie de Salazar Serpentard en toi. Ta s?ur aussi. Ça, personne ne le sait. Voldemort avait trop honte mais il a essayé de tuer ta s?ur. Il n'a pas réussi. Il a essayé plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit. Il a versé en elle beaucoup plus de Serpentard qu'en toi. Ce qui explique qu'elle est été envoyée à Serpentard. Mais c'est une vraie Gryffondor. Ce qui fait que vous êtes des Gryffondor c'est votre courage, votre loyauté, votre bonté. Je suppose Harry que tu n'as jamais entendu ta s?ur parler le fourchelangue. C'est parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais retrouvée avec un serpent. Voilà, je crois t'avoir tout dit. Revient me voir demain à midi. Je pense que j'aurai retrouvé ce que je cherche. Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
-Bonne nuit . grand-père.  
  
Harry sortit ensuite du bureau de son grand-père totalement abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fit le compte rendu de son rêve et de son entretien avec Dumbledore à Ron et à Hermione qui retèrent interdits. Il alla ensuite demander à sa s?ur de le suivre. Il lui raconta tout à elle aussi étant donné qu'elle est tout de même la principale concernée. Harry lui demanda aussi de ne rien dire à Malefoy. Après le repas de midi. Harry alla voir son arrière-grand-père. Celui-ci lui donna un livre. Et lui rappela qu'il devait se servir du livre qu'il lui avait offert avant la rentrée pour connaître plus de sortilèges et lui apprit aussi que Sirius leur apprendrait la magie sans baguette.  
  
Le soir, une fois dans son dortoir, Harry ouvrit l'énorme volume que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Il lut : Le livre des Ombres.  
  
Non, non, je déconné don :  
  
Le soir, une fois dans son dortoir, Harry ouvrit l'énorme volume que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Dessus il y avait des gravures. Un homme à la tête ressemblant à celle d'un serpent se battait avec sa baguette contre deux adolescents un garçon à lunettes et une fille qui n'utilisaient pas de baguettes. Harry se reconnut comme étant l'adolescent, il reconnut sa s?ur comme étant l'adolescente. Il reconnut aussi Voldemort, l'adulte, car Voldemort avait une voix glaciale, des fentes en guise de narines, et des yeux rouges. L'avant dernière gravure de l'énorme volume montrait les deux adolescents assis à côté du corps de l'homme à la tête de serpent. La dernière montrait l'homme à la tête de serpent en train de rire devant les corps immobiles des deux adolescents. A la dernière page était marqué :  
  
Leur destin est de mourir,  
  
Leur destin est de vivre.  
  
Qui gagnera ?  
  
L'avenir nous le dira.  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry s'endormit, la tête encore pleine de questions à laquelle il ne trouvait aucune réponse.  
  
Aurélie n'en revenait pas, elle, l'héritière de Gryffondor ? elle se posait des tas de questions sans réponses tout comme son frère. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve. 


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8.  
  
Un samedi, après une longue semaine de travail, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Sirius pour encore travailler. Sirius lui avait expliqué, ainsi qu'à Aurélie, que les personnes les plus proches d'eux (Hermione, Ron, Drago, Anna, Ginny) seraient les premiers à être attaqués pour les faire souffrir et c'est ainsi qu'ils devront eux aussi devenir des animagus et devront aussi savoir maîtriser quelque peut la magie sans baguette. Harry n'approuvait le fait que Malefoy devienne aussi animagus et qu'il puisse suivre tous leurs faits et gestes. Il allait certainement tout aller rapporter à son maître après. Mais Harry n'avait pas fait de commentaire devant sa s?ur. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Là, Harry se rendait au cours de Sirius en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione qui sortaient maintenant ensemble après maintes et maintes pièges que leur avait fait Harry pour qu'ils se déclarent leur flamme. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils ne s'étaient plus disputés une seule fois. Du moins pas en la présence de Harry. Arrivés devant le bureau de Sirius, ils dirent le mot de passe au tableau que Sirius avait fait accroché pendant la semaine. Ils débouchèrent donc sur le petit mais douillet bureau de Sirius qui avait rajouté un peu de décoration (tableaux de grands mages, posters sorciers sur lesquels les personnages bougeaient.). Harry avait emmené ses livres(celui de Dumbledore, celui avec les gravures et il avait aussi ramené un livre de la bibliothèque : Comment devenir animagi en trois leçons en espérant qu'il leur serait utile.).Sirius n'était pas dans son bureau. Sur sa table, un petit mot était écrit :  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aurélie, Anna, Drago, Ginny,  
  
Je vais vous rejoindre bientôt. Je viens juste de partir, attendez moi sans faire de bêtises  
  
Sirius  
  
À peine eurent-ils finit de lire le mot que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Aurélie et Drago suivis de peu par Ginny. Cette dernière avait la mine déconfite et semblait vraiment malheureuse. Une minute plus tard approximativement, Anna arriva suivit de près par un énorme chien noir. Une fois rentré dans le bureau, il se transforma en Sirius ce qui fit un peu peur à Anna, Drago et Ginny qui ne savaient pas qu'il était un animagi. Sirius prit immédiatement la parole :  
  
-Bonjour. Harry, est-ce que Dumbledore t'a parlé ?  
  
-Oui. Il m'a tout dit et m'a aussi donné ceci. Dit-il en tendant à Sirius le livre contenant les gravures.  
  
Celui-ci était ébahi. Il dit :  
  
-ça alors, Dumbledore ne m'avait pas tout dit ! Je ne connaissais pas le quart de ce que ce livre m'explique.  
  
-Où ça, je n'ai rien vu d'écrit. Lança Harry.  
  
Mais il y avait bien quelque chose d'écrit, de la main de Dumbledore de toute évidence expliquant ce qu'il avait dit à Harry.  
  
-Ah, eh bien, j'ai du manquer ce passage.  
  
-Oui, certainement. Bon, maintenant, au travail.  
  
-Non, Sirius attends, dit Harry en le prenant à part et en parlant tout bas, je voudrais vérifier que Malefoy n'est pas un serviteur de Voldemort. Et il lui fit part de ses intentions. Après avoir longuement hésité - c'est interdit d'utiliser cette potion il . :  
  
-D'accord. Avait répondu Sirius. Puis, discrètement, il avait pointé sa baguette vers lui et avait murmuré : stupéfix !  
  
Malefoy c'était figé sur place. Sirius se dirigea vers lui avec une petite fiole remplie de véritasérum. Il le fit avalé à un Malefoy qui ne put protester. Puis il le libéra - enervatum.  
  
-Bien, dit Sirius, tout d'abord nous allons vérifier que le Véritasérum fait effet : Comment vous appelez-vous ? avait-il demandé à l'adresse de Malefoy.  
  
-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Bien, êtes vous un adepte de la Magie Noire ? lui demanda Sirius.  
  
-Oui, je suis lié à mon père par un lien très puissant  
  
-êtes vous un mangemort ?  
  
-Bien sur, je suis né pour servire Le Maître, le Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est ce que m'a dit mon père. Avait répondu Malefoy le mangemort.  
  
-êtes vous devenu un mangemort de votre plein gré ?  
  
-Eh bien non, au début je résistais à l'Imperium que m'a lancé mon père puis cela est devenu plus difficile. Il ne sert à rien de lutter.  
  
-êtes vous toujours sous l'Imperium ? Questionna Sirius.  
  
-Non, maintenant, mon père me bat pour m'obliger à rester dans "le droit chemin" comme il dit. De toute façon, chaque fois que je lui désobéis ou fait quelque chose de bien, ma peau est comme transpercée par des milliers de couteaux. C'est un sort très puissant que seul un sorcier adulte confirmé peut contrer. Mais personne n'est au courant et donc personne ne peut le contrer.  
  
-D'accord, quelle est la formule pour le contrer ?  
  
-Euh . à vrai dire je crois que c'est dans un livre de la bibliothèque intitulé : Les sorts pour sorciers confirmés. Le titre dit tout.  
  
-D'accord, nous allons voir si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous dit-il en s'adressant à Malefoy celui qui était obligé d'agir comme un mangemort mais qui n'en était pas un. Hermione, dit-il en s'adressant à cette dernière, va chercher à la bibliothèque le livre dont nous a parlé Drago. Viiiiite. Avait-il gémi.  
  
Hermione était donc parti en courant en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle revint environ dix minutes plus tard avec un livre énorme lui dépassant la tête. Elle le déposa avec soin sur le bureau de Sirius.  
  
-Le voilà, le sortilège est en page 15 je crois.  
  
-Merci Hermione. Tu lui sauves la vie. Dit-il en désignant Malefoy du doigt. Bien - il tourne les pages du livre- page 15, page 15 . ah ! voilà . page 15 ! Il lit dans sa tête puis, à voix haute : desinstalibus !  
  
Soudain, de l'intérieur de Malefoy sortirent par les narines, les yeux, les oreilles des petits grains de sable de couleur nois. C'était le Mal qui avait été en lui des années durant. Il était parti . à tout jamais. A la fin, Malefoy était par terre, allongé. Le souffle court. Après avoir prononcé une formule magique, Malefoy s'était allongé sur un brancard et Sirius après leur avoir recommandé certaines choses sortit en faisant léviter Malefoy à quelques centimètres plus haut que sa tête. Il l'emmenait voir Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Donc, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls une fois de plus. Ce fut Hermione qui coupa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce depuis que Sirius était sorti, suivit de près par Aurélie qui voulait absolument savoir comment allait son "chéri" et Anna qui était partie aux toilettes(va savoir pourquoi) :  
  
-Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix timide.  
  
-Certainement, Mme Pomfresh a toujours réussir à guérir n'importe qui de n'importe quoi alors .  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, il ne faut pas s'en faire pour lui. Il va vite se rétablir. Bon, si on méditait ?  
  
-Oui, il vaut mieux. Avaient répondu ensemble les deux garçons.  
  
Ils s'installèrent donc en cercle et chacun commença à méditer de son côté. Le temps passait très vite. La porte laissa soudainement place à Sirius qui avait l'air d'avoir couru, interrompant immédiatement la concentration de nos trois amis.  
  
-J'ai emmené Drago à l'infirmerie, il va s'en sortir.affirma Sirius. Aurélie a insisté pour rester à son chevet. Euh . où est Anna ?  
  
-Elle est partie aux toilettes tout à l'heure juste après que vous ne soyez sortis tous les trois.  
  
-D'accord. Elle ne devrait donc pas tarder à arriver. Nous allons commencer. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre les sortilèges liés d'une façon ou d'une autre au feu. Nous allons commencer. Je vais vous apprendre les sortilèges de l'air. Les plus importants mais les moins consistants. Le premier est le plus dur. Vous allez certainement me demander : pourquoi commencer par le plus dur ? Tout simplement parce qu'après, les autres sortilèges d'air seront plus faciles.  
  
-D'accord. On commence? Avait proposé Harry.  
  
-Oui, tout d'abord, nous allons répéter la formule sans baguette magique : tornadoslium !  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione répétèrent plusieurs fois la formule avant de savoir parfaitement bien la prononcer.  
  
-Bien, maintenant, je vais vous montrer quel effet cela produit. Accrochez vous bien à quelque chose. Tornadoslium !  
  
Là, une énorme tornade se déchaîna au dehors et tout à l'intérieur de la pièce se mit à partir dans tous les sens. Les papiers, les parchemins, les plumes . du poids le plus léger au poids le plus lourd, tout bougea ou tenta. Harry, Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient tous accrochés à une bibliothèque tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas être emporté. Soudain, Sirius sembla comme revenir à lui et là, tout s'arrêta. Dehors, le temps ensoleillé revint.  
  
-Ouille, ouille, ouille, j'ai fait pas mal de dégâts . constata-t-il en voyant que la bibliothèque à laquelle s'étaient accrochés Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était à moitié déclouée du mur (décloué ? je crois que je viens d'inventer un nouveau mot !).  
  
Il murmura alors une formule et tout redevint comme avant.  
  
-Bien, à vous maintenant. Harry, toi en premier.  
  
Harry grimaça. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir accomplir un tel prodige. Il prononça distinctement la formule et une autre tornade se matérialisa dehors. A l'intérieur tout bougeait mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Harry était comme.en transe. La tornade qui se déroulait au dehors était dix fois plus puissante que celle de Sirius. Les rafales de vents étaient eux aussi dix fois plus ravageurs que ceux de Sirius puis, Harry redevint normal et là, tout cessa. Harry avait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts que Sirius.  
  
-Bravo Harry, tu as réussi un prodige.  
  
-Merci, j'espère qu'au dehors il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts et à l'intérieur non plus . j'espère. Au fait . où est Hermione ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je suis là ! Répondit une petite voix que tout le monde reconnut comme celle d'Hermione.  
  
Ils regardèrent dans toute la pièce. Rien.  
  
-Enfin Herm', où es-tu ? demanda Ron  
  
-Je suis là, au plafond ! répondit Hermione.  
  
Harry fut le premier à voir ce qui se passait au plafond. Hermione pendait lamentablement au lustre. Harry lui dit alors :  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là ! avait répondu Harry d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, puis lança : wingardium leviosa.  
  
Hermione s'éleva dans les airs un petit peu trop vite et elle percuta le plafond avec un bruit sourd. Finalement, quelques wingardium leviosa et quelques "aïe" de Hermione plus tard, Hermione était de retour parmi nous, les deux pieds à nouveau sur terre.  
  
-Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je trouve assez anormal que Anna ne soit pas revenu, un allé et retour aux toilettes ne dure pas si longtemps. Vous tacherez de lui apprendre le sort que vous avez apprit aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de noter ce nouveau sort dans votre livre pour ne pas l'oublier. Dumbledore devrait normalement en donner un à Anna et Drago. Sur ce au revoir.  
  
-Au revoir !  
  
Si vous aimez cette fic, allez voir la suite de cette fic et la suite de cette-dernière sur TWWO!! BISOUS! REVIEWS! 


End file.
